jungledyret_hugofandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hugo
Baby Hugo is the eighth episode of Jungledyret Hugo TV series. Synopsis Our little friends live peacefully on an island, and Rita is sometimes annoyed at the jungle Hugo when he claims that he has taught himself all his magicians. But then, he tells her the story of how it all started when he was found as a baby in the jungle. Plot (Any ideas to write a story) Characters * Hugo * Rita * Meatball Charlie * Zig and Zag * Mr. Spider * Sloth * Bat * Makeva the Squirrel Mother * Zuma and Zog the Squirrel Kids * Bird * Anteater * Mr. Amphibian * Rag the Fish * Fly * Ants * Piggy the Wild Boar * Eel * Al the Alligator * Misha the Mother Cat * Kova and Sabor English Dub (Any ideas to write the dub) In Introduction Hugo: Hi. My name is Hugo and this is Rita. I'm a super rarer jungle animal. That's probably way everybody is after me. Ever since, Rita and I met we've been through all sorts of crazy things. Now we're looking for a home for the two of us. Hugo: Well, Rita. We didn't get to stay in the jungle for long. Rita: You can say that again. But this time, we were running away from the weather. Or rather swimming away from. Hugo: Yeah, all that rain was a bit more than you could take. Rita: Well, we only got away at the last second. But we did save our hides running away from an alligator, the two hunters, and then that general guy. Hugo: With a little help from my two friends, the ship rats. Without them, we would never have known that my old friend, Meatball Charlie, was looking for me. Rita: Yeah, He sure is good at cooking meatballs. So he wasn't bad at playing the harmonica either. Hugo: Hey, Rita! You're so good at that. Isn't it great? We're gonna have a lot of fun and eat a lot of meatballs! (Laughs) In Story (In the center of town, as Meatball Charlie is cooking meatballs.) Meatball Charlie: I better get to work. It's too dangerous for you two to stay in the city. You better play in the woods until I pick you up. Hugo and Rita: (Nods) Mmm. (As Hugo and Rita ran to the woods, they pass by some people.) Hugo: (Laughs) (Pass the man reading the newspaper.) Man with the newspaper: Whoa! (Pass the woman.) Woman: Ooh! Hugo: (Laughs) (Soon the two reach the woods.) (Later) Hugo: Come here, I got something to show you. (Grabs a few nuts, and looks) Mmm? Ah! (Sees a few more nuts.) (Laughs) (Jumps, grabs a few more, and jumps in front of Rita just as she got out of a den.) Boo! Rita: (Whimpers) Hugo: (Laughs) Good morning, Rita. Want some breakfast? (Nuts pour in his hand) Rita: (Laughs) Wow, Hugo. You're just too great. Hugo: (Eats a nut.) There. Rita: Where in the world did you learn all that cool stuff? (Bites down on a nut, but it rolls away, and tries again, but it rolls to Hugo, who catch it with his foot) Hugo: Mmm Mmm (Holds up his finger.) See these? Rita: Yeah. Hugo: (Came back with two rocks) (Laughs) An old jungle trick. Rita: (Picks up a nut) Ready? Hugo: (Nods) Mmm Hmm. (Rita throws up the nut with her nose, and Hugo kick it back up with his foot, and then slams the two rocks on the nut.) Hugo: Wulle wulle wap! (Kicks the open nut in Rita's mouth.) Rita: Man, how do you do it, Hugo? Hugo: You don't think I'll reveal all my secrets, do you? (Smash open a nut with the two rocks.) Rita: Ah! Come on! Your Mom and Dad must have taught you a lot of things. Hugo: (Eats a nut) Nope. I figured it out myself. Rita: Yeah, right, Hugo. Do you really want me to believe that, huh? Hugo: But it's true! Rita: Why do you never care to tell me about when you were a kid? Those the kind of things you tell your friends, you know! (Leaves) Hugo: (Laughs) Very funny. You need a nut, you nut. Rita: I'm not hungry anymore. (Leaves) Hugo: But... you're always hungry! (Rita is already gone.) Rita? (Goes to find her.) Rita? (Pants) Uh uh. Mmm. Oh! (Sees Rita's tail in a log.) Mmm? (Sees a spider) Hi, spider. I have a friend named Rita. (The spider notice.) She always asks me about my childhood, but she won't believe what I already told her. Ha ha. (Sees Rita's tail wagging.) See, I had to figure it all out on my own. I've never had a Mom and Dad like everyone else! (The spider turns) It's true you know. (Flashback happens) Hugo: The first thing I remember is a beautiful, lush jungle. (A young Hugo crawls out of some leaves.) Hugo: Huh? Huh? Huh? (Older Hugo:) Everything was completely new to me. (Younger Hugo:) (Laughs) (Chase after the butterfly, but falls down further on the branch.) (Crying!) (Hugo's crying got the attraction of the other animals.) Sloth: (Yawns) What is that? Bat: It's a bat. Sloth: It's another kind of mouse. (The three squirrels climb down.) Bat: It's more like a rat. Zuma: What's that, Mom? Anteater: I'll just take a whiff. (Anteater sniffs Hugo.) Hugo: Uh? (Grabs Anteater's mouth) (Laughs) (Let's go causing Anteater to fall back.) Makeva: Such bad behavior! Anteater: Where's your mother? I want to speak to your parents. Whose responsibility is it? Hugo: (Laughs) Sloth: Not me. Makeva: Well, we need to find someone to take care of it. Who's gonna teach it to behave? Or how to find food? Bat: Not me! (Flies away.) Hugo: (Laughs) Makeva: (As she and her children leaves) Me neither. Hugo: Uh? Anteater: Those squirrels can be a bunch of nuts sometimes. You should rather stick with highly evolved insect-eaters like me. As long as you're not a veggie-muncher. (Leaves) Hugo: (Laughs) Uh? Uh? Why are they all leaving? Why don't they wanna play with me? (Flashback ends) Hugo: And there I was all alone with no one to take care of me. Rita: (From the log) Hah! That's a good one. Next, you'll tell me that the stork brought you there. Hugo: Did you say something, spider? Rita: (Pop her head out through the hole in the log.) He didn't say it, I did! Hugo: I got you! Rita: Heh! (Goes back in the log.) Hugo: The only thing I remember is that I woke up in the jungle and I didn't know who I was or what I was. (Flashback happens.) (As Hugo was laying on a branch, the bird came.) Bird: (Whistles) (Hugo opens his eyes) Hugo: (Laughs) (The bird flies away, while Hugo follows, and the bird jumps on a leaf and flies off, while Hugo falls.) Bird: (Whistles) Hugo: AAAHHHH! (Lands on another branch.) Bird: (Whistles) Hugo: Huh? (Starts to flap his arms, and trying to fly, but he can't.) Uh. Bird: (Laughs) (Hugo tries again, but falls back down.) Bird: (Laughs) (Flies away) Hugo: (Whistles) (At that moment, Zig and Zag jump and grab onto two vines and swing.) Zig and Zag: (Laughs) Zag: Wait for me! Zig and Zag: (Laughs) Zag: Hey, check me out! No hands! (Hugo saw this, then spotted a vine) Hugo: Huh? Aha! (Climbs down.) (As Zig and Zag watch, Hugo slides down on the vine.) Hugo: Uh? (Reach the end of the vine, and still falling.) Hugo: Whoa! (Lands on a branch.) Zig and Zag: If you can't swing, you can't do anything. (Laughs) (Hugo then jumps on a vine, and hangs on to it.) Hugo: Oh? (Swings, until he grab another vine.) (Hugo swings and grabs each vine, as he reach for another.) Hugo: Wulle? Wulle? Wap! (Just as Hugo grabs another vine, it brakes and he lands in the water.) Hugo: (Screams) (As he falls in the water.) (Flashback ends.) (Rita pops out from the hole in the log.) Rita: And what happened then? (Finds Hugo gone.) Huh? (Gets out of the log.) Hugo!? What happened after that? (Hugo jumps from the tree, and lands in front of Rita.) Hugo: Boo! Rita: EEEHHHH! Hugo: (Laughs) You're all crazy about hearing the rest, aren't you? Rita: No, I'm not! (Faces the other direction with her head up.) Hugo: Wanna hear what happened next day or do you want an intermission-nut? (Flashback happens) (Hugo was underwater when the fish, Rag, came up.) Rag: Hey. Do you wanna learn how to become a fish? Hugo: Of course! Wha- (Coughs) (Swims upward to the surface.) (Coughs) Mr. Amphibian: (Laughs) Hugo: Hey, what are you laughing about? Mr. Amphibian: You, who else? You need a real swimming teacher. Some like me and not like that fish. Hugo: Are you saying that you're a better swimmer than him? Mr. Amphibian: Certainly! You better better it! After all, I'm a real amphibian. I can live both on land and in water. Unlike some others. (Rag spits water on him, and Hugo laughs) Mr. Amphibian: Rag! Hugo: I'm new here and you look like you're really, really smart. Do you think you can teach me how to swim under water nice, Mr. Amphibian? Mr. Amphibian: First, you take a deep breath. Then, you close your mouth like this. (Mr. Amphibian holds his breath, and jumps in the water.) Hugo: (Breaths in) (Jumps in the water, swims to Mr. Amphibian, and Hugo starts swimming as Rag swim by.) Rag: You're doing great! Hugo: (Gasp) (Jumps on the branch.) Ugh! (Shakes himself dry) (Mumbling) I can swim! I can swim underwater! (A growling was heard.) Huh? (Mr. Amphibian jumps out of the water.) I feel all... empty. Mr. Amphibian: That's called 'hunger,' my boy. Hugo: I'm hungry? Mr. Amphibian: You need a tasty, juicy fly. They're real yummy! Now, take a good look. (The fly passes by, Mr. Amphibian use his tongue to catch, and eat it.) Mr. Amphibian: Mmm. Hugo: Uh? (The fly flew around Hugo, and he tried to use his tongue as well, but it doesn't reach out.) Mr. Amphibian: You just gotta be quick, son. Now! (Hugo jump like a frog tries to catch the fly, but miss.) Mr. Amphibian: It takes total concentration! And.. now! (Hugo jumped and grab the fly by his mouth. The fly, then, buzz around in Hugo's mouth, Hugo, then, spits him out, the fly got all disgust from inside Hugo's mouth and threat him, and Hugo slaps him over to Mr. Amphibian where he eats him.) Mr. Amphibian: Thanks. (Laughs) Raga (Jumps in the water.) Hugo (Thoughts): Oh, man... I gotta find something else to fill the hole in my stomach. (There was an anteater sucking from an ant hill.) Hugo: Um, excuse me, fur-nose-animal? (Stomach growls) Aw? Anteater: Be quiet! Can't you see I'm busy? Go away! Shoo! Hugo: You don't have something I can eat, do you? I tried a fly, but it didn't taste very good. Anteater: Flies are for slimy amphibians. Eat some termites. (Sucks from the ant hill.) Delicious! Okay, your turn. (Hugo crawls to the ant hill, and tries his tongue, but he couldn't get them.) Anteater: Hah, Your tongue is too short. (Leaves) Hugo: Or perhaps my tongue is just right, but the hole is too long! Did you think about that!? (Sticks his tongue out, and found a small stick) Huh? (Laughs) (Grabs it and pokes it in the ant hill, which scares the ants, and one got flatten by the stick.) One of the ants: Your majesty! What are we going to do!? Queen Ant: Attack, you fools! (The ants charge pass the stick, and then got on Hugo.) Hugo: AAHH! Ah! AHH! (Hugo went down the water and Rag eats the ants.) Hugo: (As his younger self appear out of the water.) Imagine it. I was so hungry I could eat both flies and termites. I was so hungry. (Flashback ends.) Rita: Couldn't you find anything to eat at all? Hugo: No. I was really sad and very exhausted. It was just horrible! (Sits down.) Rita: Oh. But what did you do? Hugo: I died from hunger! Rita: (Gasp!) Oh, you're such a liar. Hugo: You mustn't miss the next part. I had to learn how to survive the hard way. Rita: Hmm? (Flashback to story) Hugo: First of all, I had to learn how to avoid dangerous animals... (The fruit land front of Hugo, and split in two.) Hugo: Hey, I wonder what this is? (Sniffs) (Eats the fruit) (Hugo drops the fruit, and then he see the wild boar, Piggy, eating it.) Piggy: (Eating the fruit.) Hugo: (Laughs) (Picks out another fruit and throws it hard at Piggy.) Piggy: Oh! Hugo: (Laughs) Piggy: (Getting up) You rotten little brat! You ruined my haircut! I spent the entire morning fixing my fur! (Then the wild cat, Misha, walked on the branch Hugo is on.) Misha: (Snarls) Piggy: AAAHHH! Misha: (Growls) Hi. Hugo: Ahh. (Misha shook the branch Hugo is on, until it breaks and Hugo fell to the ground.) Hugo: AAHHH! (Lands on the ground.) Piggy: (Laughs) Hugo: (Gasp) Piggy: You better start running! Hugo: (Screams) (While running) Piggy: Ill get you, you little pest! Hugo: Uh. Huh? (Walks on water.) Ah. (Falls in the water. An eel came up, and zaps Hugo.) AAHH! (Got 'zapped' out of the water, and runs, until he got on the weird log.) (Sighs) Piggy: (Snarls) You little... Hugo: Wulle wulle wulle. (Sticks his tongue out.) (Laughs) Piggy: (Snarls) (Gasp!) (The weird log turns out to an alligator, Al) Hugo: Uh oh. Al: Mmm. Hey, you. You look like you're new around here. Hugo: Uh? Hi. Yeah. Who are you? Al: Well... I'm your new friend. Hugo: What's a friend? Al: Mmm. Friends are people who help each other. For example, you want to go back to the shore, right? Hugo: Yeah? (Al's tail taps him.) Al: And as your friend, I will help you. Sit here. (Hugo sits on Al's tail, and as Al moves) Hugo: Thanks. Al: Remember, friends help each other. Listen, my friend, there's a little fish bone stuck between my teeth. Can you get it out? Hugo: Of course. Al: (As he got to land) Great. Hugo: Just open your mouth and say 'Aaaah.' (Walks to in front of Al.) (Al opens his mouth.) Hugo: I don't see any fish bones... Al: Stick your head inside and take a close look. (Opens his mouth again.) (Hugo looks in, and snuffs.) Al: Ah... (Hugo sniffs, smells something bad, and backs off, just as Al closes his mouth.) Hugo: (Holds his nose) Agh! You smell bad! Al: I missed... Hugo: Aw! You tricked me! Al: Yeah, and you fell for it! (Walks up to Hugo). (Hugo grabs the stick and jabs it between Al's mouth.) Hugo: Ha! Al: (Struggles) Hugo: You're not my friend! I'm gonna find a real friend! (Hugo walks away as Al continues to struggles, as Hugo looks back, and he bumps into Piggy.) Piggy: Grrr! Ha! Say your prayers. (Flashback ends) Hugo: So I learned how to survive. I learned how to find food. And just as I thought I had made my first friend... Rita: Then what? What happened next? (Flashback to story.) Hugo: (While running) (Pants) Piggy: (Coming up behind) (Growls) Hugo: Oh! (Looks back as Piggy was chasing him. Sees Al) Oh no! Ah! (Hugo jumps over Al, as Piggy got into Al's mouth, braking the stick, Hugo stops on the root, and saw as Al struggles with Piggy in his mouth.) Hugo: (Laughs) (While Al struggles with Piggy in his mouth, a cat, Misha, was watching.) Misha: (Licks her tongue) Hugo: (Still laughs) (Gasps!) (Sees the eel, and swims to the other side.) Uhhh. (Misha appears) Misha: Are you in trouble? Hugo: (Looks at the eel, and got an idea.) Watch out! I'm dangerous! Misha: Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Pussycat. Hugo: Hey! I'm serious! Misha: (Laughs) Oh, you're making me so scared. Hugo: Okay, then! Come and get me! (Looks at the eel.) (Just as Misha got closer, as her paw steps in the water, and she got zapped by the eel.) Misha: Oww! Ow! Ow! AAAAHHHH! (Runs off.) Hugo: Ah! (Sighs) (Laughs) Wulle wulle wap! (Later as butterflies fly by, two squirrel kids, Zuma and Zog, are playing, Zog throws a nut at Zuma, Hugo arrives.) Zuma and Zog: (Laughs) (Still playing with each other.) Hugo: Hi! Remember me? I'm looking for a friend. Zuma: Uh, tell me what kind of animal are you? Hugo: I'm just... me! Zog: What kind of animal is your mom then? Hugo: What's a mom? Is it dangerous? Zuma and Zog: (Laughs) Zog: 'Is it dangerous?' Hugo: (Sighs) (Makeva appears from the tree.) Makeva: Oh no! Zuma and Zog: (Still laughs) Makeva: Come here! I don't want you to play with him! (Pulls Zuma and Zog back in the hole.) Go away! Hugo: But... Makeva: They say you're nothing but trouble! Hugo: But I just wanna play! I'm looking for a friend. Makeva: You're a carnivore! And that means you eat small animals! I even heard that you actually eat termites! Go away I said!! Hugo: Aw. (He walks down on a branch, the he heard laughing) Kova and Sabor: (Laughing) Hugo: Huh? (Slides down a vine and went to see.) Kova and Sabor: (Laughing) (Hugo looked and see two cat cubs, Kova and Sabor, are playing with each other.) Sabor: That tickles! (Push Sabor back.) You didn't count on that, huh? Kova: Okay, you got me! Sabor: Yeah I did! Kova: But now I'll get you! Hugo: Hi! Kova: Who are you? Hugo: I'm just me. Wanna play? Kova: Sure! Sabor: Just bring it, pal! Hugo: Then try to catch me! Sabor: Get him! (Kova ran and jump on Hugo, Sabor follows, and Hugo rides on Kova.) Hugo: Whoa! Wow! (Sabor jumped on Hugo, then Misha, Kova and Sabor's mom, arrive.) Misha: Huh? (Sees Hugo with her cubs) (Jumps in) (Growls!) Hugo: Whoa! Kova: Mom! We're just playing! (Hugo picks him up and swings him) Whoa! (Thrown at Misha) Hee. Hugo: (Runs) Ah...! (Climbs up the tree.) (Pants) Misha: Don't ever play with him again! That little devil can give you a mean electric shock! You're staying here. Understood? Kova and Sabor: Yes, Mom. All right. (They leave, and Kova and Sabor look back at Hugo as they leave, while Hugo watches from the top of the tree.) Hugo: (Sighs) (Sniffs, and starts to cry.) Sloth: (Yawns) Hugo: Huh? (Sees the Sloth) Hey! I know you! Sloth: Hello, there. Hugo: (Climbs up) You wanna play? Sloth: Sure, I guess. Hugo: (On the branch) What are we gonna play then? Sloth: Sloth. Hugo: How do you play that? Sloth: (Yawns) Like this. (Hugo got on the branch and hang upside down.) Hugo: Like this? Sloth: You sure are smart, huh? Hugo: (Starts to slip) Oh... uh. Oohh... oh. Can we play something else now? Sloth: The sloth can only play sloth. But you're just no good at it. Hugo: (Getting on top of the branch.) Yeah, yeah, I know. But you know what? I'm me and that's... (Looks and sees Zig and Zag.) Zag: Hey, stop it! Zig: No, you stop it! (Both laughs, Hugo grab a vine, and swings over.) Sloth: Bye. Oh, I don't think he'll never be a real sloth. (Tsk tsk tsk.) (Nod) (On the tree, Zig and Zag are on, as the two are having fun.) Zig and Zag: (Laughs) (Hugo came over.) Zig: Hey, not too bad, dude. Zag: Your tail is too short. Hugo: (Looks at his tail.) Why is it too short? Zig and Zag: (Laughs) 'Why is it too short?' (Laughs) (They, then, hang on a branch by their tails). Zag: You need a long tail to be able to do this. Hugo: Uh? Zig and Zag: (Jump on a vine.) Jump. (Swing away.) Yeah! Yahoo! Ha! (Laughs) Zig: Come on! Hugo: Huh? Zig and Zag: Help! Help! Heeelp! (Hugo jumps on a vine and swings over, and he ran to see Zig had his tail in Al's mouth, while Zag tries to pull him back.) Zig: (Shouting!) Hugo: (Gasp!) (To Al) Hey, alligator? (Walks over) Al: (Laughs) Why, isn't that my old friend? What's up, little pal? Hugo: You know I've been thinking about that hurting tooth of yours. And if you promise not to trick me, I can take another look and see if I can get out the fish bone. But you have to promise that you won't trick me again. Al: Aw, how nice. Would you really do that for your good, old friend? Hugo: Of course! But first, you have to give me your word that you really are a good friend. Al: (Laughs) Of course I am. Excuse me, I have something in my throat. (Let's go of Zig's tail causing both of them to "fly" away.) Zig and Zag: Whoa! (Al opens his mouth, but closes it to bite down, but Hugo jumps away.) Al: Ah. (Hugo jumps on his mouth.) Ohh! Hugo: Heh! (Grabs a vine, and got away) Uh! (Swings to Zig and Zag.) I tricked him! Zag: (As he and Zig swings Hugo by their hands) You saved Zig! Thanks! Hugo: (Laughs) Zig: You were so brave! Hugo: Oh, it was nothing. Zag: My name is Zag and that's my brother, Zig! We're sorry we bullied you before. Zig: We didn't know you were a hero! (Both let go of Hugo.) Hugo: Is that what I am? I'm a hero! Zag: (Laughs) Exactly! Zig: (Grabs Hugo by the shoulders) What's your name? Hugo: Ummm... Um... I-I don't know. Zag: Don't you know your own name? Hugo: I don't even think I have a name. Hmm. Do I need a name to be your friend? Zig: You know what? I've always wanted a best friend named... Umm... Ummmmm... Hugo! Wouldn't you like your name to be Hugo? Hugo: Hugo? Hugo? Yeah! That sounds good! Zag: Wanna be friends? Zig: Wanna be best friends? Zag: Forever? Hugo: (Gives Zig and Zag each high fives) Yes! Yes, yes! Best friends forever and ever. Zig and Zag: Hooray for our new friend! (Picks up Hugo, spins him, and have him by his feet.) Hugo: Whoa! Uh! Zig and Zag: Hugo! Hugo: (While standing on Zig and Zag's hands) (Laughs) (Flashback ends.) Hugo: And that's how I got my name, how I learned everything, and how I got super, sneaky, and tough. But with a little help. Rita: The way I heard it, it sounds like you got a lot more than a little help. Hugo: (Laughs) But nothing can bring me down, right? Rita: You're impossible. Hugo: No, I'm irresistible. (Laughs) Hugo and Rita: (Laughs) (Meatball Charlie came.) Meatball Charlie: Hey, little pals. Did you miss me? They're waiting for our meatballs in the next town. Hugo and Rita: Aahh... Meatball Charlie: Come on! Hugo and Rita: (Nodded) Mmm Hmm. Meatball Charlie: Let's go then. Hugo and Rita: (Laughs) Wulle wulle wap! (Hugo have his thumb up and winks at the audience.) Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) Goofs (Any ideas) * Recycled Assets (Any ideas) * Gallery Category:TV episodes